


lacy plug

by ericsohns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Facials, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i think thats it, read at your own discretion!, recording during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsohns/pseuds/ericsohns
Summary: younghoon decides to buy a pair of lace panties one night. chaos (smut) ensues.





	lacy plug

**Author's Note:**

> some visuals for y'all :
> 
> \- [the panties](https://ww.victoriassecret.com/panties/the-panty-guide/lace-trim-cheeky-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=380023&CatalogueType=OLS&origin=pRecommend)
> 
> \- [the plug](https://www.amazon.co.uk/EasyToys-Anal-Collection-Buttplug-Heart-shaped/dp/B01CAUBM0E)
> 
> also oomf suggested this title. it's supposed to be cringey okay!!
> 
> enjoy fuckers

younghoon was just absentmindedly scrolling through his instagram feed before bed when something caught his eye. it was an advertisement for women's lingerie. curious, he clicked on the ad, which sent him to the advertiser's website. he's thought of wearing panties for chanhee and changmin a few times and maybe today was the day he'd finally buy his first pair.  
  
he clicked the "panties" section and searched around. he clicked on a black pair of panties that was lace and has cutouts on the back, exposing part of the model's butt. the front part was mostly transparent, and it had a bow on top. it was really cute and he knows his boyfriends would die at the sight of him wearing it. younghoon thought "fuck it" and bought it, making sure to write in the notes for them to make the package look as discreet as possible. wouldn't want to the surprise.  
  
5 business days later, the package arrived at their dorm. sangyeon called him to the living room to take it. the o utside of the package really didn't expose what was inside, only stating younghoon's name and their address. he excitedly ran to the room that he shared with juyeon and sunwoo to open it, which was thankfully empty. he grabbed a pair of scissors and opened the package. and there were his new pair of panties, in all its lacey glory. he locked the door and took off his pants and briefs to try it on in front of their mirror.  
  
the panties were a little tight on him, as to be expected. the front part fully exposed his dick, the head peeking out under the bow, almost like a present. he turned around to see his ass and it looked perfect. the cutouts exposed his ass just right, and the part covering his hole was even slightly see-through.   
  
"chanhee and changmin will lose their minds when they see me in this." younghoon thought. he just needed to plan out when to wear it.  
  
the perfect opportunity came when chanhee sent a text suggesting to go on a date and spending a night at a hotel during their next free weekend to the group chat that the three of them share. younghoon eagerly agreed, and so did changmin.   
  
said weekend finally arrived, and younghoon excitedly grabbed the lace panties and a heart shaped butt plug that chanhee bought for him a while ago with the rest of his clothes and went to the bathroom to shower.   
  
"younghoonie hyung!" he heard changmin knock on the door and call out his name once he's started showering.   
  
"do you wanna shower together?"   
  
shit. normally he'd be happy to hear that (he usually sucks his boyfriends off when they shower together), but today wasn't the day. he wanted to surprise them.   
  
"i'm almost done. you can wait outside!" he answered.   
"ah... okay!"   
  
changmin sounded surprised at the rejection. younghoon felt bad but nevertheless he quickly fingered himself and slid the pink plug into his ass. he put on the panties an d checked himself out, the heart shape of the plug showing clearly through the fabric, before putting on the rest of his outfit. the panties felt strange under his pair of ripped jeans, but he'll get used to it. he stepped out of the bathroom and gave changmin a small kiss on the cheek.   
  
the date went great, they went cafe hopping and did a little shopping, chanhee picking out outfits for each of them. but younghoon couldn't stop thinking about the plug in his ass and how the panties felt on his soft skin. so when chanhee finally suggested they go the hotel, younghoon nodded enthusiastically.   
  
when all three of them stepped into the hotel room, younghoon made sure to lock the door before pulling chanhee into a deep kiss. they didn't fight for dominance, younghoon gave in to chanhee almost immediately, letting him bite his bottom lip and explore his mouth with his tongue. when they parted, younghoon's lips were reddened and he was panting heavily.  
< br />they didn't give him a chance to catch his breath, though. because right after, changmin dragged him to the king sized bed and pushed him onto it.   
  
"w-wait, i have a surprise for you guys." younghoon muttered before changmin could pounce on him. he stood up from the bed and started stripping facing his boyfriends. chanhee and changmin were intrigued as to what their baby had prepared for them. younghoon took off his shirt, before beginning to take off his jeans excruciatingly slowly. when they were down his thighs enough to show the pair of lace panties, chanhee and changmin gasped.  
  
"hoonie. when did you buy this?" chanhee asked him. younghoon whimpered at the nickname. it signaled that playtime has started. he's no longer their hyung, he's their baby boy now.  
  
"i bought it online a few weeks ago." younghoon answered meekly.   
  
"i prepared something else too." he said before turning around, bending over, and showing them the pink heart-shaped plug in his ass.   
  
"fuck." he heard chanhee groan before walking over to him and grabbing one of his cheeks.   
  
"god, hoonie. is it okay if i take pictures of you?" chanhee asked. younghoon blushed at the question, but he nodded. he trusted chanhee completely. chanhee snapped a few pics of his ass on his phone, before telling him to turn around. younghoon's dick was fully hard at this point from all the attention he was getting.   
  
"fuck, look at the bow on top of your cock. you're our cute little present, aren't you?" chanhee said as he quickly took a few pictures of younghoon's dick, hard and leaking with precum, trapped inside the panties. younghoon nodded eagerly. chanhee put his phone down and dragged younghoon to the bed.   
  
younghoon didn't notice because he was too preoccupied with chanhee, but changmin was already naked and lazily stroking his dick on the bed. younghoon felt his mouth water as he kneeled in front of him.   
  
"does hoonie want my cock in his mouth?" changmin asked whilst stroking younghoon's head. he nodded.   
  
"go on then."  
younghoon didn't need anymore instructions. he quickly went to work on sucking changmin off. he moaned at the first taste of changmin. he's missed this so much. he licked the underside and hollowed his mouth. he hears changmin's groans and praises and he feels proud that he's the one making changmin produce those noises.  
  
he was about to take changmin down his throat when he felt a hand pulling his panties down and caressing his back.   
  
"do you want me too, younghoonie?" chanhee whispered to him. younghoon couldn't answer as he had a mouthful of dick right now, but he moaned around changmin's cock, telling him to answer for him.  
  
"he says yes." changmin answered for him. chanhee hummed as he took out the plug and placed it on the nightstand. younghoon whined around changmin's cock at the emptiness. the vibrations made changmin shudder.  
  
"wow. you're so wet, younghoonie. you wanted this that bad, huh?" chanhee asked as he covered his dick with some more lube. younghoon moaned around changmin's cock again. his entire body quivered with anticipation.  
  
chanhee rubbed his cock around younghoon's wet hole before finally pushing inside. younghoon sobbed, chanhee was surprisingly thick considering his body size, and the stretch is so fucking good every time. chanhee started thrusting into him, determined to hit younghoon's prostate. he knew once he found it because younghoon literally popped off changmin's dick to scream.   
  
"f-fuck! channie... it feels so good, harder please.." younghoon begged. he didn't have the energy to continue sucking changmin off, so he kissed the head of changmin's cock and mumbled a little "sorry." changmin didn't mind, seeing his baby so desperate for cock is already a great way to get off.  
  
"hoonie is such a good baby boy isn't he? taking channie's thick cock so well. i'm so proud of you. we're so proud of you." changmin whispered as he held younghoon's shoulders steady and peppered kisses all over his baby boy's cute face.  
  
"s-shit... you feel so good younghoon-ah. how are you still so tight even after having that plug inside you all day?" chanhee asked him. younghoon keened at the praises. he pushed back onto chanhee's cock, desperate to reach his orgasm.   
  
he finally came, all over the white sheets of the bed, letting our high moans as chanhee continued fucking into his oversensitive bundle of nerves.  
  
"channie... changminnie... can you guys cum on my face?" younghoon shyly asked them.   
  
changmin and chanhee seemed taken aback at the request, but who were they to deny their baby anything? so chanhee pulled out and told younghoon to kneel on the floor as he and changmin sat on the bed and started jerking themselves off.   
  
"hoonie, can i record this? i know you'll look so adorable with our cum dripping down your face and i want to remember it forever." changmin was the one to ask him this time. younghoon nodded. changmin grabbed whoever's phone was on the bed that time and started recording.  
  
"fuck i'm close. younghoon, open your mouth." chanhee moaned. younghoon closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and waited for chanhee to cum.   
  
chanhee came in streaks, all over younghoon's cheeks, eyelids, chin, and forehead. some even got into his mouth and hair. a little bit dripped onto his neck. younghoon swallowed the small bit that came into his mouth. he opened his eyes and looked at changmin expectantly.   
  
changmin was close, too. he jerked his dick off in a quick pace before finally cumming all over younghoon's pretty face.   
  
younghoon looked so beautiful like this, covered in their white cum. changmin collected all of the sticky substance on his fingers before fee ding it to him. younghoon held his hand as he hungrily slurped up all of the liquid. he gave the camera a big smile before changmin stopped the recording and pulled younghoon up onto the bed. younghoon cuddled up against him as chanhee went to get a warm towel to clean younghoon up.   
  
chanhee returned and rubbed the towel all over younghoon's face and body before younghoon pulled him into bed and wrapped his entire body around him like a koala.   
  
"i love you guys so much." younghoon managed to mumble out before sleep took over him.  
  
"we love you too."


End file.
